Spirit Intervention
by RenaYuki
Summary: When peculiar things happen on the island that seem to connect to the new students, Jaden and his friends must find out what is going on before the barrier between the Spirit World and the real world collapse. JadenxAlexis, no OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Full Summary: Jaden's sister Clarissa and her friends are accepted into Duel academy, but when peculiar things happen on the island that seem to connect to the new students, Jaden and his friends must find out what is going on before the barrier between the Spirit World and the real world what does his sister and her friends have to do with the peculiar happenings?

Renayuki: Hi guys, I'm back :D This is a rewrite of _The Yuki Secret_. Hopefully this version's of better quality. I know most people don't like "sister ocs" but I didn't want to change that part of the story since it's definetally super important. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Clarissa shook her hair out of its original ponytail as she enjoyed the sea air. Other students milled around the boat, some enjoying the sun, others preparing their decks, and some just sightseeing. "Faye, Penny, you gotta come here and enjoy this view! And the air!" She took a deep breath. "It's so clean, unlike in the city! Makes me wanna run around the boat!"<p>

"Not me…" Clarissa turned around and saw that Penny was hunched over the bucket, looking greener than her sweater, which were a very green sweater and a hard shade to beat. "I hate boats… Why couldn't we go on the plane to get there?"

"Duh." Faye looked up from her cards at a small table close by, peering over her sunglasses. With her tank top and miniskirt, she looked more ready to be attending a pool party instead of going to one of the most prestigious schools in the country. "You're deathly afraid of heights and this was your only other choice." She turned back to her deck, but not before tilting her sunglasses forward and winking at a group of passing guys who blushed and just kept on going. She started to organize her deck based on monster, spell, and trap cards, and then making sub groups of those.

"Haha, well, I just can't believe I passed." Clarissa hopped up onto the railings and started walking on them, like a tight-rope walker.

"That's because your brother lent you a lot of his spare cards, isn't it?" Penny looked up from her bucket.

"Actually, I just said my last name and the proctor who was testing me suddenly got really freaked out and just passed me without a duel. I didn't even get a chance to shuffle my deck."

Faye raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure that's not allowed." A sinister glint in her eyes appeared. "Maybe he thought you were really cute."

Clarissa snorted and almost lost her balance before finally landing on the ground. "No, I doubt it. I don't know why I passed really. I pretty much failed that entrance exam and like I said, I didn't even duel."

"Yeah, even if you did, you probably would have lost anyways. You can't duel your way out of a paper bag." Faye said. She finished and collected her cards together, shuffled them, and returned them back to her card pack. "There. Geraldina is done. Now to get to Fitzwilliam."

"What I still can't get is why you named your decks." Clarissa said, annoyed by the little remark about her dueling skills though she agreed anyways.

"Duh, how am I supposed to be able to keep track of all of my decks then? Numbering them is boring." Faye rolled her eyes before picking up her next deck from her bag.

"She just doesn't like to admit that she's a spoiled daddy's girl." Penny murmured out before feeling the wave of nausea come out and heaved into the bucket. The unexpected biting remark from sweet little Penny had Clarissa bursting out in laughter and rolling on the ground.

"Oh god, and you won the battle from a structured deck?" Clarissa asked, emphasizing the word 'structured'.

"Be quiet both of you. I make such a strong connection with all of my cards that I can't choose one. And the reason why I use structured is because I'm a very busy person socially and I can't just spend that time collecting and looking for specific cards."

"But you can't be a professional duelist if you use a structured deck. There are a lot of precautions set against just letting anyone be a pro duelist with a structured deck." Penny said.

"Yeah, well, I'll figure that out when we get to the school." Faye said and started to sort out Fitzwilliam as well.

"That reminds me, Penny how did you do on your duel anyways?" Clarissa asked.

"I won, but just barely. Luckily I think my score for the exam was more than enough to let me in."

"Pfft. Who cares about that test? It was pretty pointless." Faye started to wave her arms around. "Ooh, 'what's a monster card?' 'who was the current king of games?'. So hard. If you knew how to play, it'd be easy to pass. Which is why," she coughed and looked at Clarissa "you probably failed it."

"Watch it buddy."

Jaden ran to the port, obviously in a hurry. "Hurry up Sy! The boat's almost here!" Syrus, who was clearly out of breath, was only able to wheeze.

"So WHY do we have to run to the port again?" Chazz followed Syrus.

"My sis is coming here and I want to give her a good welcome!" He laughed.

"You haven't told us who she is. At least this is the first time I've heard about this." Bastion noted, bringing up the rear.

"Yeah, at least what's her name?" Syrus was finally about to muster enough breath to ask.

"It's Clarissa. Man I haven't seen her in years! Hope we can find her in the croud!"

"Great. Another dweeb to join. Just my luck." Chazz muttered.

"There's the ship!" Jaden started to run even faster. "Pick up the pace! I don't want to miss her!"

Clarissa scanned the island. "Amazing! I love this place already! You can see everything from up here!"

"Clarissa!" She looked down. Faye and Penny were looking up from the deck. Penny looked a little flustered from what Clarissa could see and Faye looked annoyed as well. "Get down, that's dangerous! I mean if you can." Penny shouted.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine!" Just then the boat's horn sounded, causing her to lose her balance and fall. She quickly corrected herself and landed on her feet and knees. Getting up, she dusted herself before smiling at dumbfounded passerbys.

"Geeze, do you really think that was a great idea to do?" Faye said, crossing her arms.

"Hehe, sorry."

Departing off the boat, she sees Jaden looking for something and something told her she knew what that something was. She approached him and asked, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, my sister Clarissa Yuki. You wouldn't happened to have met her on the boat, have you?" He asked hopefully. Clarissa rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised. She used to have brown hair all the way to her waist, bit she cut off half of it to have it fall on the middle of her back and had it dyed blue.

She tilted her head and rested it on her chin. "Hmm, Clarissa Yuki, Clarissa Yuki, does she have long brown hair, loves duel monsters and any kind of sport, but sucks at duel monsters, and have the monster, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman?" she asked, each time Jaden saying yes.

"Nope, never heard of her," Clarissa said, walking away slowly.

"Oh, ok, tell me if you find her." Jaden replied, looking a bit disappointed.

She spun around, "You idiot, it's me," She laughed, spreading her arms out.

"Clarissa!" Jaden swept her up in a big hug.

"Jaden, let me breath," Clarissa choked out.

"Oops, sorry," Jaden apologized, letting her down. She took a good look at him. Surprisingly he hasn't changed a bit.

Penny and Bastion glanced at each other and Penny blushed. That's not surprising. She blushes whenever there were strangers.

Faye and Chazz glanced at each other and she burst out, laughing. "Your hair looks like a black chicken butt!" Now that was a surprise. Faye would usually be the one that flirts with the hot guys, not make fun of him. But his hair does look sort of like a chicken butt Clarissa had to admit. She started to giggle.

Chazz turned red as he tried to think of a comeback.

"Jaden and friends, meet Faye and Penny. I met them after you left for Duel Academy. Your turn, Jaden, introduce us to your friends," she said.

"Clarissa, Faye, and Penny, meet Syrus, Bastion, and Chazz," Jaden said.

Penny shyly said, "Hi, Bastion."

"So Chazz is your name, eh Chicken Butt?" Faye said and everyone laughed.

"Have you guys figured out what dorms you're in?" Jaden asked, "Maybe we can give you all a tour now.

"I'm a Ra Yellow." Faye said.

Penny whispered, "Clarissa and I are in the Slifer dorm."

"Hmph, Slifer slackers and Ra rubbish," Chazz said.

"Be nice, Chazz. They're new, but I didn't even know that girls could be in dorms other than Obelisk." Syrus said.

Jaden gave him a funny look. "Of course there are. Blair's in Slifer remember? And there are a couple of girls in Ra as well."

"It's true. I've met a few of them during the GX tournament." Bastion added.

Syrus huffed. "Excuse me, but whenever I saw a girl, she was usually from the Obilisk dorm."

"Anyways, we should be going to the announcements for the newcomers." Bastion commented.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the group had arrived, it was packed with new students, bustling and chatting. As Faye, Clarissa, and Penny took their spots, a man, a Swedish meatball-like man, and something that was either man or woman came onto the stage. The students quieted down as the man began to speak.

"I am Chancellor Sheppard, principal, and welcome to Duel Academy," a bald, big man in a jacket a lot like Jaden's, but darker and bigger, announced.

The …it… stepped forward. "I am Dr. Crowler and I am very excited to see-"

"Ee-e-e-e-w-w-w-w! What is that thing," a first year obelisk whispered, despite that almost the entire room heard.

"What did you say!" it shrieked back.

"Sorry, miss," the same obelisk said sheepishly.

"She's definitely a few crayons short of a set." Faye whispered to Penny, who shot her a disapproving look before turning back.

"It's DR. Crowler and I'm a man!" he screamed, "Anyways, tonight will be the welcome back dance, dress formally. We will be having the duel stations set up for anyone to use and we have the honor of being visited by the world renown Charmers." Crowler fumed off.

"Anyways," the Swedish meatball stepped forward. "My name is Bonaparte. This year, like last year, we have transfer students from other prestigious academies."

As he started to introduce them, Clarissa started to feel sharp pangs of pain. With a quick excuse, she ran out of the room and dashed to the nearest bathroom. Digging through her bag, she pulled out a small canister of pills and swallowed a dosage. Her body numbed for a few minutes before becoming normal. If she hadn't have had her pills, well, a disaster might have happened. "Jaden, you better be taking your pills!" she thought.

Clarissa ran out to the announcement area, hoping that she didn't miss too much. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she bumped into a person and tripped over a rock. Normally she could recover pretty fast, but she was still under the effect of the pills. She fell and accidentally took the person with her. Clarissa mentally cursed at her clumsiness, though it usually never happened. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"That's all right." Clarissa heard a male southern accent in the voice; she looked up into the deepest emerald eyes she had ever seen. He looked a green and blue version of Jaden, but a little different. He wore a jacket similar to Faye's except that it was blue, a white long sleeved shirt, and he wore black pants.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Need a hand?"

Clarissa blushed and took his hand and he helped me up. "Thanks. I'm Clarissa Yuki," she introduced herself.

"The name's Jesse Anderson. Wait, I think I heard about you from Jaden a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I'm his sister."

"Great! Then I'll see you again!" he said cheerfully and walked off.

"See you again..." Clarissa said weakly. "Wait a minute, the announcements! I've got to get there before I miss anything important!" She ran inside, only to be stopped by Dr. Crowler.

"MISS Clarissa Yuki. I've heard about you from the test examiners in Domino City. Seems you are not much better than your brother." Clarissa swallowed. She didn't even do anything during the test. What did Jaden do that made Crowler set a vendetta against her already? "Apparently the proctor who had to test your dueling skills soiled his pants when he heard about you. Therefore, I expect you to be one of our finest duelists, considering who your brother is and all." With that Crowler quickly walked off.

Wait, is that why she was let in so fast? Because they assumed she was going to be a top duelist like Jaden? Already Clarissa can see her future going bleak already.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it? The CHARMERS! They are the hottest group in Domino City! I love their songs!" Faye squealed. Faye and Penny were sitting in the lunchroom in the Slifer dorm. Clarissa was catching up with Jaden at the other side of the room.<p>

"Mmhmm" Penny replied, obviously not paying, staring at something.

Ï really hope they sing my favorite song-Are you even listening?" Faye yelled, finally noticing Penny not listening.

"Mmhmm" Penny replied again and sighed. She was in her own little world.

Faye snapped her fingers a few times in front of Penny's face and, getting no reaction at all, craned her head to see what Penny was staring at. A devious smile curled on her face.

"And maybe you should go up to Bastion over there and ask to study together," Faye slyly said, pointing to Bastion who was sitting next to Jaden talking to Syrus about formulas and math. Syrus was resting his head on his hand, nodding his head and looking at the clock multiple times.

"Mmmhmm." Penny said one again. Slowly, her brain developed what she just agreed on and, her face so red that it made her jacket look dull instead bright, shouted, "What?"

"Too late. Oh, Bastion, Penny wants to talk to you!" Faye said, sing-songy.

"Yes? What would you like to ask me?" Bastion asked walking over to Penny and making her face get redder, if that's possible.

"Uh, I was wondering, well, maybe-"Penny stuttered, twiddling her fingers.

After a few minutes of stuttering, Bastion just looked puzzled and Penny flustered. Faye finally deciding that Penny's not going to be saying any complete sentences, so she cut in. "She's asking if you can study with her."

"Well, why didn't you say so? How about tomorrow here at one o'clock?"

"Tomorrow would be great, Bastion." Penny finally squeaked out.

"Great, I'll see you then and maybe at the dance too."

When Bastion left to talk to Syrus again, who looked sort of disappointed, Faye turned to Penny. "That was definitely a date!"

"You mean the studying?"

"No! He was definitely asking you out to the dance, which means only one thing. We need a new dress, remember it's formal, you need make up, oh, and dating tips! This is going to be fun! You'll be getting a whole new makeover!"

Penny's eyes grew wide and she dropped her head into her hands. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>"Wow. Shadow riders and a Society of Light? You've definitely had a very busy couple of years."<p>

"Well, the world always needs someone to save it. Apparently here it's us." Jaden laughed, scratching his head.

"Hey Jaden, why didn't come home last year. I know you went to Syrus's house for the summer the year before, but what about last year?" Clarissa asked, remembering last year, "And you didn't send any letters. Mom was practically tearing out her hair."

"Hmmm... I don't remember what happened last year. All I can remember is dueling with Professor Viper, an exchange teacher from West Academy, about the Biobands and how it was hurting everyone when they duel," Seeing her confused look, he explained, "Biobands were these bands he made us wear that sucked the dueling energy out of us. I don't know why he did it."

"That's weird. That reminds me, you have been taking your pills, right? Mom asked me to ask you."

"Well, I think-"

"Jaden, thinking? Call the press!" Chazz walked in, smirking his everyday smirk.

"Ha-ha, funny, Chazz, or should I say, Chicken Butt?" Jaden said, teasingly.

Chazz's face turned purple with anger and he scowled. "Don't call me that!"

"Hey what's happening here? Whoa! Jay, you knew two of the new girls and didn't introduce me? I'm hurt!" Atticus popped up, startling Clarissa.

"Friend of yours, Jaden?" She asked. He nodded.

"He's the older brother of one of my friends. Technically he graduated, but he still visits a lot."

"And also popular with the ladies apparently." Clarissa noted, seeing Faye going head over heels fan girl over him.

"Oh yeah, Lexy wanted me to ask you if you would like to-" Atticus was cut off by a hand covering his mouth that was attached to a very angry Alexis.

"What...were…you...going...to...ask?" she asked, eyebrows twitching.

Taking Alexis's hand of his mouth, Atticus said in a big rush before she covered his mouth again, "."

Jaden's face went blank for a few minutes as he processed what Atticus just said. Alexis in the meantime was yelling at Atticus, something about reading her diary.

"Okay, fine Alexis; I have nothing to do then."

Alexis stopped yelling at Atticus for a second and looked at Jaden, "Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a tuxedo or something formal." Jaden said, shrugging.

"Well, we don't have to go to the dance. Maybe we can duel." She suggested.

"Sweet! Meet you here at six tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

Clarissa, deciding she had enough of watching a girl she didn't know asking out her brother, shot up, and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Clarissa Yuki, Jaden's sister."

"Well, hello. I'm Alexis Rhodes and this is Atticus, my goofy brother." Alexis took Atticus by the ear. "Which reminds me, I need to teach a certain someone about sneaking around in my room." She dragged out Atticus as Jesse walked in.

"Hey there Alexis…what she doing to him?"

"Eh, something about diaries and stuff. Have you met Clarissa?" Jaden asked.

"She kinda…dropped by." Jesse laughed. As they started to chat, Clarissa noticed a guy, sitting at the corner, trying to not be conspicuous. It was completely obvious. He wore a dino bandana, bulging muscles and cornrows for hair, a combo not very common on Academy Island. He seemed to be troubled by his thoughts.

"Who are you? I'm Clarissa Yuki." Clarissa asked, approaching the guy. NO response. "I'm new here." No response once again. "Jaden's sister?"

This gave her a response. "Hassleberry," he said gruffly before turning away.

She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. No one ignores a Yuki and gets away with it. "We-e-ell, you're a Ra yellow and people other than Slifer reds don't normally hang out here unless they are Jaden's friend." She snapped her fingers, "That's it! Are you his friend?"

Hassleberry sighed. "...I don't know if I am."

"How could you not know if you're a friend?"

"Well, it was something that happened last year."

"What happened?" Clarissa asked, eager to find out what happened, leaned in closer. Maybe this guy can shed some light onto the events of last year.

"I…I can't say anything." He looked away, but Clarissa felt she really needed to know.

"Please tell me." Clarissa asked.

"I-I can't."

Clarissa suddenly had a cold feeling about what happened. "Was it…Yubel?"

Hassleberry jumped. "How in Sam Hill do you know about Yubel?"

"How do you know about Sam Hi- I mean Yubel?" She asked, but he didn't say anything. She started to shake him back and forth. "Tell me!"

"It-was-the-one-that-got-Jaden-and-Jesse-all evil-at-the-dark-world!" Hassleberry blurted out in a hurry.

Clarissa froze once again. She dropped Hassleberry. "Tell me more about what happened."

"No."

"Not again, Hassleberry."

"I can't say. It's just too…"

Clarissa sighed furiously. She got up and activated her duel disk. "Let's have a duel, I win, you tell me what happened at the Dark World."

"If I win, tell me what you know about what you know about what happened. You must have some sort of information on what happened."

"All right, let's get this game started with!"

Hassleberry gave her a funny look as he activated his duel disk. "Not 'Get your game on?'"

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "I'm his sister, not his clone. Now let's get this game started with!"

* * *

><p>Renayuki: Hope you all are having fun with this story cause I am. Remember, I don't own Yugioh GX and only own my own characters. Obviously, my skills in duels have not gotten any better, especially after the long hiatus period, so I'll do the same as I did last time. The next chapter will have character information and decks.<p> 


	3. Deck notes: Clarissa, Faye, and Penny

Author's note:

Renayuki: Yeah, so this will be a common occurrence in this story (depending on how many new characters will be introduced). Whenever there is a new character and he/she is going to go into a duel, I will stop it right before the duel and bring the OC to talk about their decks and strategy.

Clarissa: Well truthfully, I just started dueling, so I don't have a strategy or a specialty. My deck is just a bunch of the cards that I put together from the booster packs I bought a while back with some basic strategies. My favorite card to use is Angel of the Tides.

Penny: My deck is all about taking chances. My strategy is to mix up the decks so badly that my opponent cannot use his own strategies. I do not have specialized spell and trap cards but my entire supply of spell and trap cards can accommodate any situation. I like using Nymph of the Ore.

Faye: I have many different decks that I bought and use, and I am adequate with them all. But my favorite is the one with all of my spell casters. Magic rocks! I called it Lowena to show that it's pretty as well as tough! I use Fairy of the Flame.

Renayuki: You're probably thinking "What the heck are these monsters?" Well, this is the part when I explain the new monsters-

**Angel of the Tides**

Looks: Like an angel, light brown hair with a halo, and a blue tunic.

Details-

Water/Fairy/Effect

Three stars

600/500

Every monster on the field, both sides, gains 200 attack and defense points.

**Nymph of the Ore**

Looks: Brown short hair and a gold tunic. Pointy ears and wields a pick-axe

Details-

Earth/Fairy/Effect

Five stars

1800/ 2000

Every other turn, activate one of the two effects:

Choose one monster in the opponent's hand and switch that monster with a card in your hand. Cannot attack that turn.

Reveal all face-down cards and choose one from the opponent's side to bring to own hand.

**Fairy of the Flame**

Looks: Blonde hair medium length and an orange tunic. Has wings and holds a torch connected to a mace.

Details-

Fire/Fairy/Effect

Four stars

1200/800

By sacrificing 200 life points for each monster, destroys all monsters on the opponent's side that has a lower level.


End file.
